


The Hottie Downstairs

by kanoitrace



Series: Tumblr Fic [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the door opens, she's full on ready to go on a tirade, even if it turns out to be a little, old granny who just can't hear or some kid getting up for school. Pretty much the only thing she isn't prepared for is the absolutely perfect specimen of a man before her. And great, now she's staring and forgot the whole reason she came down here in the first place. She's fairly certain is wasn't to ogle sexy beefcakes. But she's only fairly certain.</p><p>**</p><p>In which Jess has been woken up every day this week by the over loud alarm clock of her downstairs neighbor, and she's finally decided it's time to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn.

And yet another morning spent staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to the _fucking blaring_ of the loud as _fuck_ alarm clock courtesy of her _fucking asshole_ downstairs neighbor. Jess swears she doesn't normally, well, swear this much, but after a full on _week_ of working the night shift only to get home and get a meager three hours, if that, of sleep due to the douche canoe downstairs? Well excuse her if she's a little cranky!

Ripping her pillow out from under her head, she covers her face and screams into it. Then, of course, the beating on the wall starts.

"Some people are trying to sleep, Jess!" her roommate yells.

Jess just screams again before tossing the pillow off the bed and shouting back, "That's the whole fucking  _point_ , Cas!"

Immediately, she hears her roommate stomping across the floor of his room, so she gets up, herself, flinging the blankets off her and storming into the hallway.

"What is your problem?" he demands, his crazy bed head and sleep-gruff voice enough to inspire terror into little children.

"Do you seriously not hear that!?" Jess demands right back.

"What? You being an absolute lunatic? Yeah! I hear that just fine!"

"No! The-" She throws her arms up with an inarticulate shout. "I can't take it anymore!" she yells before storming out of their apartment.

As she storms down the stairwell, far too pissed off to wait on the elevator, she thinks that okay, yeah, maybe Cas is right and she is being a lunatic right now, but there are really only so many sleepless nights a person can take before they certifiably lose it! She should know; she works in the psych ward of a hospital, after all. Hell, she may need to take up living there soon. She'd probably get more sleep.

When she finally reaches apartment 107 (because it only makes sense that her douche bag downstairs neighbor would have no annoying downstairs neighbors of their own), she bangs on the door, probably waking up half the floor. That is, of course, if they have somehow managed to sleep through  _the god damn alarm clock!_

When the door opens, she's full on ready to go on a tirade, even if it turns out to be a little, old granny who just can't hear or some kid getting up for school. Pretty much the only thing she isn't prepared for is the absolutely perfect specimen of a man before her. She probably wouldn't necessarily be able to tell just  _how_ perfect he is if not for the tiny, spandex running shorts and tight, white tee. And great, now she's staring and forgot the whole reason she came down here in the first place. She's fairly certain is wasn't to ogle sexy beefcakes. But she's only fairly certain.

"Can I help you?" he asks, staring down at her in confusion, which somehow makes him look a million times more attractive despite the fact it reminds her of confused puppies.

"Uh..." she utters, which is a highly intellectual answer, if she does say so herself. At least it should be, considering she's fairly certain her brain melted out her ears and onto the floor. But once again, only fairly certain.

"Are you lost?" Beefcake asks, and she think with a surprising amount of clarity that no, she's not lost. She knows where she lives. It isn't here. It's upstairs. Directly upstairs. Her mission comes rushing back to her!

"Your alarm clock!" she shouts, poking an accusatory finger into the man's well-defined chest. Internally, she marvels at how toned he is! Externally, she glares at him, probably looking every bit the lunatic Cas accused her of being. She's sure some of her patients look better than she does right now.

The man stares down at her in alarm. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be sorry!" Jess shouts, and she even tries to jab her finger into his chest harder, but there's too much resistance. She's likely the one to wind up injured here if she tries  _that_ again. Then she wonders how inappropriate it would be if she just flattened out her hand and felt him up while yelling at him.  _Shit,_ she  _really_ needs a full night's sleep! 

"You're alarm clock has woken me up every damn day this week! I work night shift at a hospital! I can't fucking sleep!" she rants.

The six and a half feet of perfection in front of her has the audacity to look truly repentant. "I'm so sorry. I just bought a new alarm clock cuz my brother broke my last one in a tired rage, which you seem about to do yourself to this one. I guess I didn't realize how loud it is."

Jess wonders if this brother of his is hot and gay. Maybe if she brings an offering of hottie home, Cas will be more likely to forgive her insanity. This one is hers, thank you very much.

"Um... what?" Tall, long haired, and beautiful asks.

Jess blinks. "Huh?"

The guy is once more staring at her in confusion. "You said 'this one is mine.'"

_Shit!_ "Shit!" She wasn't supposed to say that out loud! "I wasn't- I didn't- ...I just need sleep so my brain works again!" she cries desperately.

The guy actually smirks! "How about this?" he says. "Are you free tonight?"

Jess nods.

"Then let me take you out to dinner tonight to make it up to you. After, maybe you can help me pick out a quieter alarm clock."

Before Jess's brain can catch up, her mouth answers, "Uh... sure?"

The smirk turns into a brilliant smile, and he says, "Great! I'm Sam, by the way."

"Jess," she answers, brain still trying to catch up to what just happened.

"So six tonight work for you?" he asks.

She nods again.

"Awesome! Well, I've got to get my run started before I wind up late for work, and you should probably get some sleep. I'll see you tonight." He shuts the door behind him and starts to go down the hall, Jess staring dumbly after.

Finally, she snaps out of her stupor enough to shout, "Wait!"

Sam stops and turns around. "Yeah?"

"This brother of yours," she says, and he stares at her, waiting for her to continue. "He single?"

Sam falters for a moment. "Uh... yeah. Why?"

"He gay?" she asks.

Now, Sam looks even more confused, but he answers, "Bi."

"Then make it a double date! I owe my roommate an apology for waking him up this morning, and if your brother is half as hot as you, this'll be more than enough."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a cockamouse!" she shouts.
> 
> Dean must need to clean his ears out because he's pretty sure he just heard her say 'a cockamouse.' "A what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbor standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake

 It starts out as a perfectly normal day off, Dean humming AC/DC to himself as he cleans up the apartment. At least, that's how it starts out. His day is quickly derailed when he hears a loud screech and several, equally as loud, crashes from upstairs. He's dashing up to Cas and Jess's apartment before he even realizes what he's doing, mentally preparing himself to fend off robbers or rapists.

He barely registers that the door is closed, flinging it wide open. After all, a closed door doesn't necessarily mean there isn't danger inside, and Sam and Cas would never forgive him if he let something happen to Jess just because of a silly thing like a closed door.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, the very last thing in the world he expects to see is Jess standing on top of the coffee table in the living room, wielding a broom like a weapon, and staring down at the floor with a frenzied look in her eyes. That frenzied look is quickly turned on him.

"Leave the door open!" she commands.

Slowly, Dean walks away from the door. "Um, Jess, what are you doing?"

"There's a cockamouse!" she shouts.

Dean must need to clean his ears out because he's pretty sure he just heard her say 'a cockamouse.' "A _what_?"

"A cockamouse!" she repeats.

Okay, so maybe that is what she said. "Jess, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever seen _How I Met Your Mother_?" she asks, nay, demands.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "No, can't say I have. Can't say I get what that has to do with anything either, unless you've suddenly decided to be a one woman show and act it out."

Jess full on glares at him, and, okay, yeah, his brother's girlfriend can be pretty damn terrifying. Note taken. " _No_ , I have _not_ become a one woman show, Dean," she grinds out through her teeth. "And your sarcasm is definitely not appreciated right now."

Dean holds his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, sorry, just tell me what's going on and how I can help." He slowly starts walking towards her and about jumps out of his skin when she screeches again.

"Don't get too close! It'll get you!" she screams.

"Jess! What the hell!"

Jess brandishes the broom like a sword, and she turns around on the table, desperately searching the room with her eyes. "It's some sort of sewer mutant! I lost sight of it, and I don't want it to give you a disease!"

"Jess, I'm sure it's-" He wants to say _not that bad_ , but then he seems _it_. At least he assumes that's _it_ because if not they have a whole damn infestation of cockamouses. So, instead, he shouts, "What the hell is that!?"

"The cockamouse! The cockamouse! Kill it, Dean!" Jess screeches, waving the broom about like a mad woman.

"Fuck that!" Dean shouts. "Move over!" And then he's on top of the table, too, cowering behind Jess, while she holds the broom out in front of them like a shield.

Hours later finds them still sitting on the table, back-to-back, as they keep watch for the cockamouse and wait for Cas to get home because, in Jess's words, "He'll know what to do, he's good with animals, even the weird, mutant ones."


End file.
